Severus Snape
Severus Tobias Snape (9 January, 1960 – 2 May, 1998) was a Half-Blood wizard, the only son of witch, Eileen Janet Snape (Prince) and Muggle, Tobias Casimir Snape. Childhood/Early Years Sevurus was born on 9 January 1960 to Elieen and Tobias Snape in the little town of Cokeworth. At an early age, Severus discovered the hatred within the world through his parents neglectfulness and angered disposition. He could not wait to leave for Hogwarts at the end of the summer. One day, wondering about through the woods, Severus caught sight of a young redhead playing with magic. Severus began to watch her for an amount of time, eventually making friendly overtures and learning of her name - Lily Evans. The two bonded quickly and Sevurus grew interested in the young girl from the start. Growing older, the two recieved their Hogwarts acceptence letters and head off to the school in the year of 1971. Though being placed into different houses, Severus in Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor, the two still played beside one another and became partners in numerous classes. In their later years at Hogwarts, Severus and Lily's friendship became strained due to his interest in the Dark Arts and his passion in joining the Death Eaters. At the age of eleven, Severus held more information on curses and hexes than most of the seventh year students. Severus was later credited with creating a fair number of spells encluding Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Muffilato, and curses like Langlock, the Toenail Growth Hex, and his signature curse, Sectumsempra. As Severus' time at Hogwarts proceeded, James Potter and the rest of the Maurderers; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, continued their war with the Potions lover. James held a rather large crush on Lily, and Severus' close friendship and unrequited love for her heightened the tension between the group. During a day of pleasantry, James bullied Severus by turning him upside-down to reveal his underwear in front of many students, including Lily. Immedietly, she came to Severus' defence, but this only made things worse: in a subsequent lashing out at James in an attempt to recover his lost dignity, Severus inadvertently called Lily a Mudblood and at that moment, their friendship came to its end. By their seventh year, Severus viewed from the sidelines as James grew out of his ways of immaturity a nd Lily agreed to start sating him. Upon hearing of their marriage, Severus' bitterness towards him strengthened and he threw their wedding invitation into the fire. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Severus joined the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and became the spy responsible for informing Voldemort of the prophecy foretelling his downfall. He had watched over an interview between Albus Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney and overheard that two children of prominent wizarding families had been born that year at the end of July: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Snape thus reported the newly presented information to the Dark Lord. Severus began to suffer terrible remorse when Voldemort decided that Harry was the subject of the prophecy, and that Lily, the woman who he had loved since a child, was now in danger as a result of his dumbfounded actions. He begged Voldemort to spare her in exchange for the lives of her husband and son. But knowing that he could not leave Lily's safety in question at the hands of someone who could turn back at his word on a mere whim, and that Lily would probably defend her child to the last breath, Snape also approached Albus Dumbledore to ask that he saves Lily. He pleaded with Dumbledore to hide her, along with her husband and son if he had to. Dumbledore agreed, but insisted that Severus serve him as a spy among the Death Eaters. In fact, it was Snape's request to Voldemort, which allowed Lily to let herself die in order for Harry to live, so that when Voldemort attempted to kill him, his curse backfired. Upon hearing of Lily's death, Severus fell into a further state of depression, but spent the rest of his life protecting her child that looked like his childhood enemy except held her emerald eyes. Distrusted for his past as a Death Eater by those on Dumbledore's side, and hated by other Death Eaters, Snape continued living on to complete Dumbledore's plan to protect Harry and defeat the Dark Lord. Between The Wars/Working At Hogwarts In 1981, Severus was given the post of Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Following Voldemort's fall, Snape made no attempt to find his master, for he, like other Death Eaters, claimed that Voldemort was dead, and didn't wish to be sent to Azkaban. As a teacher, Snape was a ruthless disciplinarian, with little patience for foolishness. His deep understanding of potion brewing, as shown by his expert concoction of the Wolfsbane Potion, transformed the knowledge of potions from mere chemistry to an art - his nickname as a child being, 'The Half-Blood Prince'. In 1991, Harry Potter became a student in Severus' classes and the two detested each other almost immediately. Harry's resemblance to his father caused a fit of rage to boil within Snape whenever he laid eyes upon the boy. However, upon coming into gaze with the emerald eyes that he had bestowed from Lily, Severus' demeanor seemed to dissolve and he realized that it was needed he help protect Harry. Second Wizarding War During the 1995-1996 school year, with Voldemort having returned to his body, Snape carried on with his work as a double agent for Dumbledore. He continued through with his position in the Order of the Phoenix but back at Hogwarts, Snape's allegiance had no effect on his dislike for Harry. Yet, as Harry began having visions of Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore asked for Snape to teach Harry Occlumency in order to protect his mind from the influence of Voldemort. However, the mutual hostility being brought forth made it difficult for the two to work productively. When Harry went to the Pensive to view Snape's worst childhood memory, that being of calling Lily a mudblood, Snape threw him out of his office. Prior to the start of the 96-97 school year, Severus was visited by Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy at his home in Spinner's End. During the meeting, Severus was sworn to the Unbreakable Vow, on pain of death should he break it, that he will protect Draco, help him to complete the task being brought forth by Voldemort, and having to finish the task himself if Draco were to fail. At the start-of-term feast at Hogwarts, Dumbledore announced he had finally appointed Snape as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape was no less severe in teaching Defense than he had been with Potions, although he did allow students who achieved low OWL scores to enter his NEWT classes in order to live up to their par. Finally gaining the position in which he'd always wanted, his buried kindness showed through slightly. (Still Under Construction By Ava) Category:Characters